If Only
by BasilDreams
Summary: Chase and Cameron embark on the journey of love, fighting pregnancy, emotions, and each other. My first fan fic. Now Complete!
1. A call late at night

**If Only**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story you recognize.**

**Chase POV:**

R-I-I-I-I-I-NG! I groaned as I picked up my cell phone. I knew who it was and didn't even bother to look at the caller ID. Who else would call be at 3:00 AM?

"What do want House?" I said in what I hoped to be a nasty voice.

"Umm. Sorry, maybe I should just talk to you at work. You seem kind of nasty." Wait. That wasn't House! It was---

"Cameron?"

"Yea?"

"What do you need, is everything okay? Oh my God, What happened?"

"Nothing. It isn't important. I'm sorry to wake you. Bye." And she hung up. How could I be so stupid?

The secret love of my life and I just treated her like crap! She'll never like me now. I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't. I decided to just get up and make some coffee for myself. It was going to be a long night. If only she knew my love for her.

**Cameron POV:**

How could I have been so stupid? I should have known he would be sleeping.

**FLASHBACK**

**I was lying in bed awake. _I need to tell him. I just need to. _I picked up my cell and decided to call him. RIIIING. **

"**What do you want House?" He said it so nastily I almost started to cry. But I didn't. **

**. Sorry, maybe I should just talk to you at work. You seem kind of nasty." _He thought I was House. That figures. Only he would call Chase this late at night._**

"**Cameron?"**

"**Yea?" _That's all I could say? Yea? YEA?_**

"**What do you need, is everything okay? Oh my God, What happened?" _Great! Now I have him worried! I am so STUPID!_**

**Nothing. It isn't important. I'm sorry to wake you. Bye."And I hung up. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I should have told him. But what if he didn't feel the same way? It would be so awkward at work. If only he knew my love for him.

**A/N I know it's short but it's my first Fan Fic. Once I figure out how to do all of this right, there will be plenty more to come. If you like it, I want at least 2 reviews to continue to the next chapter.**


	2. Accusations

**If Only: Chapter 2**

**Hey! Thanks to all of my reviewers! This chapter will be longer. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

Cameron arrived early to work that day. She was hoping to do clinic and get away from Chase. Unbeknownst to her, Chase arrived early also. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the Up button. It stopped on the second floor though. And who walks in but Chase?

**Cameron POV:**

"Chase, I'm so sorry I called and woke you last night! I'm sorry it was just a spur of the moment thing!" I said this as soon as the doors opened and I expected him to yell or get angry or anything except for what he did. He hugged me. He squeezed me tight and didn't let go. I stood stiff as a board, shocked. He must have realized because he let go of me when he felt me tense up.

"Alison! I was so worried last night! I was afraid something had happened to you it kept me up all night! I wanted to call you but I was afraid you had gone to bed. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I thought that you were House trying to call me back into work or something. I didn't sleep at all after you called me! I was scared to death!"

I could tell he hadn't slept. He was as good looking as ever with his blonde hair neatly kept. But he had bags under his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you." But just then the elevator opened and the walked to the Diagnostic Office together.

**Chase POV:**

Now she feels like she did something to make me mad. Great. Just my luck. I gave her the biggest hug I had ever given any body. I was so worried. I stayed up all night worrying about her. She immediately became tense and I let go of her.

"Alison! I was so worried last night! I was afraid something had happened to you it kept me up all night! I wanted to call you but I was afraid you had gone to bed. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I thought that you were House trying to call me back into work or something. I didn't sleep at all after you called me! I was scared to death!"

I said all of that in one big breath. Oh great, now she's blushing. She so cute when she blushes!

"I'm so sorry I did that to you." Just then the door opened. We walked to the office together and I was happy. But I still felt bad

**Regular POV:**

The walked in together. To both of their surprise, House was already there. He was sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk. He has his fuzzy little ball and was bouncing it on his desk pretending to play basket ball. House looked up at them and gave them a puzzled look.

"What?" said, Cameron suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Why are you two both an hour early and walking in together?"

It was Chase's turn to speak this time.

"What? Can't two co-workers come in to work early together?" House gave them a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever. I'll be watching you two." Cameron and Chase exchanged glances. It was going to be a long day at work and they both knew it.

And they were right. House sent them together on everything and he was always three steps behind them. You could tell the two were starting to get annoyed with him.

_Back in the diagnosticians office. Everybody is seated around the table but House. He walks in. _

"Guys, I need your opinion on something. I have these two friends. Confidential names of course. Lets just call them Jase and Hameron."

The two rolled their eyes.

"They are apparently flirting with each other. Or so it seems. They walk into work together, go everywhere together, and when the other walks into the room, the other gets sweaty and nervous. Do you think they are in love and just haven't told the other yet?"

"If you are referring to a couple colleagues of mine, I would say yes." Foreman smugly said.

Chase stood up. He had the angry look in his face.

"GREGGORY HOUSE! THE ONLY REASON WE GO EVERYWHERE TOGETHER IS BECAUSE YOU SEND US EVERYWHERE TOGETHER!"

"Now, now, Robert Chase! I said that their names were Jase and Hameron! Not Chase and Cameron! I think you need to get your ears checked!" Cameron was a deep shade of maroon right now. And so was Chase. And with that, he strode out of the room.


	3. The truth comes out

**If Only**

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been able to get to a computer. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 3:**

**And with that, he strode out of the room.**

"**I –I have to go. I've got clinic duty." Cameron managed to stammer out.**

"**Yea. Me too." Chase said. Anything to get away from Foreman's laughter.**

_**In the hallway**_

"**I- I don't know what House is talking about. The only feelings I have for you is as my co-worker. I still love my husband."**

"**You have a husband?" Chase said, quite depressed. She loves somebody else. **

"**Not a-anymore. He died of c-cancer. I-I have to go. I'm sorry." And she took of running, tears streaming down her face. People asked her if she was alright along the way but she just ignored them.**

**Chase POV:**

**Great. Just great. I have to go after her. As I ran people stared. God that bugs me. I just barely saw her dash into the girls' bathroom.**

"**Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Okay. I'll just go in after her. I mean it's not like she's never been into the men's room, right. As I slipped in. I heard her crying in one of the stalls. **

"**Allison? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please come out." Nothing but more crying.**

"**Ally." Slowly she opened the door. When she spoke, she spoke slowly.**

"**I lied." What? She didn't have a husband? But why would she be crying then. Oh I'm so confused.**

"**You didn't have a husband?"**

"**No. Not about that."**

"**What about then?"**

"**Foreman and House were right. I love you." Oh my God. Oh my God. Okay Chase calm down. Relax. **

**Cameron POV:**

**What am I thinking? Why did I tell him that? Oh great. **

"**I'm sorry. I knew you would never like somebody like me."**

**He doesn't like me. He's going to make fun of me. I'll just leave and go home. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I turned around and stared running for the door b but he grabbed my arm. **

**I looked up at him.**

"**What are you doing?" Oh my God. **

"**This." He leaned in and kissed me. Oh my God.**

"**I love you too Cameron." And he leaned in and kissed me again only more passionately. **

**Just then, the worst thing that could have happened, happened. The door opened and there stood the whole team. Cuddy, Wilson, House and Foreman. We broke apart when we saw that we had an audience. House turned to Wilson and said.**

"**You owe me fifty bucks." Wilson sighed and pulled out his wallet. **

**Oh my God. This can't be happening! Then Cuddy spoke up. Great.**

"**Chase. I do believe that this is a _ladies_ room. And both of you; No making out in the bathrooms. Especially when you have clinic duty." Then Foreman said,**

"**Yeah. What do you think the exam rooms are for? Examining patients?"**

"**Sorry Cuddy. I think I'm going to the rest of the day off." Chase left to go to the locker rooms.**

"**Yea me too."**

**House looked angry as he said,**

"**What am I supposed to do without an intensevist or an immunologist!" But I was already out of the room by then. I ran into Rob in the hallway. Literally. **

"**Sorry Chase."**

"**It's alright Cameron, I'm fine."**

"**About that--" I didn't continue because he cut me off.**

"**Cameron, I meant it."**

"**I need to talk to you about something. Follow me to my apartment." I got in my car and started it up. I waited for him to get ready. I drove off and he started to follow me. When we got to my apartment building I led him up to my room.**

"**Do you remember when you came over that night when I was high?" I could feel my face start to burn up.**

"**How could I forget?"**

"**Well..." Okay I'm really blushing now. "Was that just a one night stand to you?"**

"**Well umm no. Was it to you?"**

"**No. but well, I'll just say it. I'm pregnant."**

"**No. No, that's impossible. We used protection!"**

"**I guess it broke."**

"**Oh my God. I'm going to be a father. Oh my God."**

**A/N This one was longer than my other two. In my next chapter I'm going to put a special surprise. Review please! 2 reviews t continue! I'm going to Maryland tomorrow so I don't know when I will be able to update. If I get reviews, maybe today. : )**


	4. Dinner

If Only 4

"No. No. You can't be pregnant! You can't be!" This was too much for him to handle. He was in his twenties still! And so was she.

"Well I am. This is our first child. We should make the best out of it."

"Okay. Okay. We'll just go about like we normally do. Are we telling the team about it?"

"No. Not yet." She can't let them know now. When their relationship develops further they'll tell them. Yea that sounds good.

"I'm going to go home and mull things over, okay?" He had to think about this.

"Okay."

He picks his keys up from the table and headed out the door. He walked to his car, put the key in the ignition, and drove off.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. Wow. Maybe I should turn back around and ask her on a date for Saturday evening. Yea I'll do that." He made a U turn on the deserted road and headed back to her place.

Meanwhile:

"What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he just dumps this baby on me?" She never felt more alone in her life. I'll just go to bed, she thought to herself. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Who is here, to see me? Now, at this hour?" She walked to the door to see none but—

"Chase?" But he just left, why is he here? Cameron was thinking.

"While I was driving I was thinking two things. One, I know it's kind of soon but, will you go to dinner with me on Saturday night?"

"Yeah! Sure! I can't wait. What was the other thing?"

"I realized that we were so rudely interrupted today. Maybe we can continue?" And with out waiting for an answer, he leaned in and kissed her. They could have been glued by the lips for seconds, or minutes, or maybe even hours. It sure felt like hours. Finally, Chase pulled away and said,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Allison."

"Y-Yeah." Wow. She was in complete shock. Her words were faint and she could barely get them out. That was _amazing_.

He left her apartment and drove away. When he got back to his apartment, he flopped on his bed and suddenly realized,

"Oh my God! Tomorrow's Saturday! I need to make reservations!" He picked up and dialed the number 609-452-7800. The finest Italian restaurant in Princeton.

"Ciao. Ciò è Gratella un Trattoria. Come posso aiutarlo?"

"Ciao. prenotazioni per due per il domani sera orologio di otto alla o '."

"Sotto che nome?"

"Robert Chase."

"Approvazione. Interamente è regolata."

"Grazie."

Chase hung up. "My wallet is going to be so empty after this. Crap. I gotta go buy a corsage." He headed back to his car and to the little store down the road. He picked out the most beautiful corsage there. It was a white Lily and it was so pretty. He paid for the corsage and went home.

THE NEXT DAY AT WORK

Cameron and Chase walked in through the door to the diagnosticians office. House and Foreman were already there.

House says,

"new case. 26 year old female. Experiences slight nausea and abdominal pain (this is just a chase Cameron story. I'm in 7th grade and know NOTHING about medical stuff. So bear with me. : ) )

they continued with the differential diagnosis. Chase and Cameron went to lunch but House held Foreman back.

"I'm starting to think that Cameron is pregnant."

"Yeah right. When could that have possibly happened?" It seemed ridiculous.

"Have you forgotten? One-night-stand. Cameron was high."

"You really think that he was so dumb as to not use a condom? She was infected with HIV!" Like Chase would be that dumb.

"Hmmm. I need to see Wilson." House limped off towards the oncologists' office.

He opened the door, but it didn't open. Locked. He limped outside and to the glass door. Locked. Finally, he limped to the office window. He climbed in and sat down on his couch.

"House!" What was he doing in _his_ office?

"Wilson!" This was fun!

"What do you want?" This better be good.

"I think Cameron's pregnant."

"Impossible."

Meanwhile

"What should I wear tonight?" She needed the right outfit.

"when I pick you up at 7:30, I'll tell you if your clothes are fit." He would make sure they are good.

"Okay" She started blushing. A lot.

"You do know that you are adorable when you blush, right?" She was so cute!

They got up and went back to work. After work was over, they rushed home.

Cameron's Apartment

Cameron was throwing things out of her closet trying to find a good outfit. She didn't want to end up being too over or underdressed. Finally she decided on black dress pants and a striped blouse. DING DONG! She ran out to the door.

She opened it und was dazzled. He looked amazing!

"Uh. You might want to change into a fancy skirt and blouse." She still looks so pretty though, he thought.

"Oh. Sorry" She ran up and changed.

"Wow you look…beautiful. Let's go." They walked outside.

"Umm. Why is House's motorcycle here?" Is he here? He better not be. This is a date.

"I borrowed it from him. Here is your helmet." He said as he handed her a black motorcycle helmet.

"What about you?" she said with concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." And with that, the rode into the night.

**A/N Hey. This one is longer. I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School just started and I went to Maryland and I've been at my moms (she doesn't have a computer). So this one is longer. I will be updated a lot more often now. I'm again, so sorry, for the big break. 2 reviews gets another chapter! I've been thinking about throwing in a little House/Cuddy, but not much. It's still going to be all Chase/ Cameron. Plus, The next chapter (If you decide to review HINT HINT) will be a HUGE part in the story. You don't want to miss it. So review!**


	5. A move

**If Only Chapter 5**

When they got to the restaurant, Cameron was amazed.

"This, this is too, too wow." Their waiter seated them at a small romantic to person table with a candle in the middle. When he left, he left two menus behind.

"This is completely, in Italian! I don't speak Italian!" Cameron said as she tried to pronounce the foreign words.

"Here, I'll order for you." When the waiter came back, he had a bottle of champagne. He poured some into each of their glasses.

Chase ordered their dinner. When the waiter left, he took the lily corsage out of his pocket. He opened the box.

"It's beautiful!" she said, "I love it." It was the prettiest corsage she had ever seen. Even prettier than the one that House gave to her.

"Only the best for you." She smiled as he pinned it to her shirt.

"This is some restaurant." It was very classy.

They spent the rest of the night eating and talking. Eventually the subject turned around to the baby.

"How are we supposed to manage this baby? I mean, we don't even live together yet." Chase said. Without realizing the last part.

"Yet?" Uh oh. Mistake.

"I mean. Well some day we might l-live together . And we don't now, so maybe we won't live together yet by the time the baby's born and – well I don't know. Maybe we should move in together. I mean we already told each other that we love one another and you know, we're gunna have a baby and-"

"Are you asking to move in together?" That would be amazing. If only he says yes!

"Well if you want to." He could feel his cheeks burning red.

"O-okay."

After they finished eating, Chase paid the bill and walked with her to the motorcycle.

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't have much time to write it and it was just a replacement chapter because I didn't like the old one. 2 reviews to continue! Thanks.**


	6. AN

**A/N Hi. Just to let you know, I hated Chapter 5 so I rewrote it. Please Read & Review. It's short but I like it a lot better. Once again, 2 reviews to continue.**


	7. Eppilogue

If Only: Eppy

Chase and Cameron were moved in together and he proposed to her a month later. The wedding was set for April. Two months after the honeymoon, Cameron went into labor. The had a beautiful baby boy named Jacob Chase. Robert and Allison Chase had never been happier.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know this chapter was extremely short but I just wanted it to wrap things up.  
Please Review! 


End file.
